


and they call it puppy love

by jeanniel



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanniel/pseuds/jeanniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't have a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I was only looking at cute pictures of Wyatt and Kujo being cute together. 
> 
> AU, obviously. None of this is real.

The first time, Scott goes home with a big bag of expensive dog food, which is actually much heavier than it looks.  
  
Alex looks up as Scott struggles to get past the door and close it behind him. He watches unmoving from where he's sprawled on the couch, phone in hand, while Scott drags the bag over to a corner and dumps it there.  
  
"I didn't know Starbucks has started branching into animal feed."  
  
He looks pointedly at the bag in Scott's hand, eyebrow perfectly arched, and ok, ok. Scott was totally going to go to Starbucks ok? He woke up early this morning, a bit of a rarity these days ever since he got that semi-regular singing gig at the cafe, and thought he would be productive in the day for a change. That's why he pulled on his trainers and decided to go for a jog round the block before his usual morning coffee run.  
  
_  
  
When he finally starts to make his way to the coffee shop, Scott's feeling energised. He's worked up a sweat, there's a spring in his step and he's feeling kindly toward the world. So he pulls out his phone and texts Alex for his coffee order. As he rounds the corner, he spots Starbucks at the end of the street and his ex-boyfriend standing in front of its doors.  
  
Scott's feet halt so quickly, the rest of his body doesn't get the memo in time and lurches, stumbling forward. And ok, it's not as if they ended it on bad terms, it was for once a truly amicable parting of ways. Scott likes to think that he's a pretty chill, mostly level-headed kind of guy who can greet his exes normally when he runs into them at Starbucks, but there is absolutely no way he is going to allow himself to do that when he's looking like a sweaty mess and there's a pretty lil twink hanging off of his ex's arm. So when they start turning in his direction, he does what any chill, level-headed person would do: he ducks.  
  
A bell tinkles overhead as he pushes the door open and steps into the store quickly. His plan is simple and straightforward: he'll just crouch by the door of this random store for a few minutes, giving them more than enough time to get their coffee and go on their merry way, and he can go get his own iced latte. _Five minutes should do it,_ he thinks, glancing down at his watch.  
  
"Oh hello, welcome! How may I help you?"  
  
Scott straightens and turns around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. Right then, he realises three things in quick succession:  
  
1\. He'd thought the store was empty. It isn't.  
2\. The most beautiful human being he's ever seen just walked out of the back of the store and is currently _talking_ to him.  
3\. He's still looking like a sweaty mess.  
  
Scott must look a little lost because the dark-haired boy tilts his head quizzically and asks, "Did you need anything?"  
  
"Uh." There's a loud bark to his right and it occurs to Scott with sudden clarity that he is currently standing in a pet shop. "We ran out of food at home. For my dog."  
  
"Sure, what brand are you looking for?" He smiles and Scott feels a little faint.  
  
_  
  
"You don't have a dog," Alex states.  
  
"I know," Scott looks sadly at the bag in the corner; he doesn't know what he's going to do with it.  
  
"You're actually allergic," Alex's voice is so flat.  
  
"I _know_ ," Scott whines.  
  
Alex looks at him evenly for a moment. "You're so dumb, Hoying." And goes back to his phone.  
  
Scott wonders if Alex will notice if he starts adding it to Alex's stupid healthy multi-grain cereal every morning.  
  
(He doesn't, of course, because he has a kind soul and not just because Alex might actually kill him this time. Kirstie's a little surprised when he shows up at her place with a gift for Olaf, but she doesn't really question it and he doesn't bother explaining.)  
  
_  
  
The next day, he comes home with a brand new chew toy and no coffee.    
  
Alex looks at him, calmly furious, because this is the second time in a row Scott's returned without his drink. _You're such a disappointment,_ his eyes say.  
  
Which, Scott thinks, is completely unfair and undeserved. He woke up early, _again_ , with every intention of stopping by Starbucks for his morning coffee before carrying on with his plan to be productive from where he left off yesterday when it was temporarily put on hold by a chance encounter with an angel and write some new songs.  
  
His feet stop by the pet shop instead.  
  
This time the young man is standing by a rack of pet toys, taking stock with a clipboard in hand. He looks up when Scott enters the store and his eyes light up with recognition.  
  
"Hey, you're back! Did your dog take to the food well?" His eyes are brown and kind behind his glasses.  
  
"Yes, he loves it." And Scott can say this with certainty because he knows Olaf refuses to eat any other brand. In all those previous times Kirstie's asked him to pretty please pick up Olaf's food as well on the way to her place, he'd never thought it would ever come in handy, but they do say everything happens for a reason.  
  
His smile widens and oh shit, how did Scott not realise before that he has dimples. Scott reaches out blindly and grabs a toy at random before his hands can do anything reckless like grab him instead.  
  
The toy squeaks as Scott places it in what he has come to call in his head 'the dog corner'. He very carefully does not look at Alex, who's still watching him with calm. Scott finally chances a glance up at Alex as he sits down at the farthest end of the couch. He tries a half-smile and Alex's eyes narrow, his fingers twitch.  
  
Scott is thinking about whether he should tell Alex that he's just swiped right on his phone without looking at it but Alex has already swept back to his room.  
  
_  
  
In a week, he has amassed quite an impressive collection of dog-related things: a medium-sized dog mat, a shiny collar and a bag full of dog toys. Scott is pretty sure his dog has more toys than he did when he was a kid.  
  
"Again, you do not actually have a dog," Alex points out.  
  
Scott drops his head into his hands and sinks into the couch.  
  
"Girl," Alex says, with feeling. "This has got to stop."  
  
There's a beat of silence, then Scott stands up abruptly, his eyes fiery with purpose, fists clenched. "You're right, I'm never gonna get the man of my dreams like this."  
  
"Atta boy," Alex replies absently, attention already back on his phone.  
  
Scott pauses mid-motion and eyes alex critically; he looks remarkably dressed up for someone who doesn't have any plans for his day off. A familiar looking message notification pops up on Alex's phone screen; Scott's eyes gleam.  
  
"You should go now, you never know when his shift is over." Alex says offhandedly, not even bothering to look up.  
  
Scott scoffs internally, but quickly slips on his shoes and hastens his pace to the store.  
  
_  
  
"He has the morning shift."  
  
Scott stares woefully back at the guy.  
  
He hadn't allowed himself to run because being out of breath doesn't make a good speech delivery, so he just speed walked all the way to the store, which he felt would also help to keep his confidence level up. He'd reached the store and pushed open the door with purpose, a greeting already on his lips only to find a bearded, long-haired man wearing a beanie standing behind the counter. He thinks maybe he should have run after all.  
  
They stand there for awhile in silence; Scott despondent, beanie guy1 more than a little bemused.  
  
Eventually, he takes pity on Scott and says, "Usually, Mitch likes to stop by Starbucks after his shift. He's just been gone 10 minutes."  
  
Scott runs.  
  
_  
  
Mitch is sitting at a table by the glass doors when he arrives. Scott spies him surreptitiously from the counter as he waits for his drink to be ready, mentally composing his opening for when he approaches him.  
  
He accepts his iced latte and casually heads over to the table, casually raises his arm in greeting (before deciding that's stupid, Scott, put that _down_ ) and calls out casually, "Hey, Mitch."  
  
Mitch looks up from his laptop, and blinks. "Hey..."  
  
It dawns on Scott very quickly that they've never had a conversation not revolving around Olaf and Mitch has never actually given him his name. "Scott, from the pet store? Your name is on your cup!" He says in a moment of quick thinking on his feet.  
  
"Hi, Scott." Mitch's answering smile is wide and welcoming and Scott takes this as an invitation to slide into the seat in front of Mitch.  
  
"So what's up?" He glances curiously at Mitch's laptop.  
  
"Oh, just finishing up an assignment."  
  
It turns out that Mitch is in his last year of a college music programme, the same one that Scott had graduated from a year ago. Albeit in different majors, Scott from performance and Mitch being in music management, so it's no wonder that they hadn't met earlier, but Scott can't help feeling a little wistful all the same. Still, Mitch's face brightens as they reminisce and trade old and new gossips about familiar figures.  
  
They while away the afternoon, talking about music (Scott loves everything pop, Mitch dreams of making an EDM record one day), shows (Mitch is really into horror, Scott is really really not) and old friends ( _that one guy whose name always appears on the roster in every class you're in but never shows up and nobody really knows who he is,_ 2 Scott nods fervently, a mildly disturbed look on his face because he knows _exactly_ who, while Mitch dissolves into giggles), while their drinks lay forgotten to the side, watered down in the sun.     
  
He doesn't realise until it's almost time for him to get ready for his gig, and even then he hesitates to leave. Mitch must notice though because he quietens too.  
  
"I sing at a cafe nearby on some evenings, I need to get ready," Scott says regretfully.  
  
"I should get going too," Mitch starts to pack up. "But I would love to hear you sing. Maybe text me the address and your times?"  
  
Scott perks up with something like hope in his eyes. Mitch is looking at him expectantly, so he cautiously hands his phone over. Mitch keys in his number into Scott's phone and gives himself a missed call; he tries not to be too obvious as he secretly saves a ♥ next to Mitch's name when Mitch isn't looking.  
  
Mitch stands and starts to reach for his half-empty cup. "Don't worry about it, I'll clear it on my way out," Scott stops him, fingers brushing lightly against Mitch's.  
  
"Thanks, see you around, Scott." His cheeks dimple prettily.  
  
The tips of his fingers tingle as he watches Mitch walk out of the coffee shop. Scott stands and picks up their leftover drinks when something catches his eye; a bold black scribble on Mitch's cup: MG.     
   
_  
  
Scott squeezes his way into the apartment with his hands full (a pack of dog biscuits in one, a Starbucks bag in the other) as the door swings shut, narrowly missing him.  
  
The door to Alex's room opens as he's walking into the kitchen. "Ok nobody panic, I finally got your coffee," he carelessly throws over his shoulder.  
  
When he comes out, he realises that the half-naked man standing in the living room drinking Alex's coffee is not, in fact, Alex.  
  
"Uh." Scott doesn't know how to say this without potentially offending Alex's new friend (and therefore Alex) but can he please stop drinking all the coffee before Alex has witnessed that Scott is actually capable of being a decent roommate. So he settles for staring instead; the guy looks vaguely familiar and it's bothering Scott that he can't quite place where he's seen him before.  
  
"Hey, man." The man pulls on a grey shirt, stretching its long sleeves over his impossibly toned arms. "I'm Justin."  
  
"Scott." He reaches out his hand to Justin, who shakes it with a friendly grin.  
  
Just then Alex comes out of his room and they both turn toward him; Scott with an innocent look on his face, while Justin's smile morphs into a crooked half-smirk as he pulls Alex in with one arm and meets his lips with his own.  
  
Scott stares. They break apart, Alex rolling his eyes like Scott is an utter embarrassment to him while Justin chuckles under his breath.  
  
"I should go anyway, thanks for dinner, though we didn't really get around to it in the end." Alex laughs softly and Justin catches it with another kiss. "Thanks for the coffee, man," he nods at Scott and turns to leave. Justin pauses by the door and glances at the dog corner. "Dude, you guys have a dog? I just got a lil puppy 3 a week ago."  
  
Scott opens his mouth to answer. "Yes! A white husky," Alex cuts in swiftly, his eyes promising death to Scott. Scott's eyebrows shoot way up.  
  
"Cool, maybe we can have a play date next time." He grins rakishly back at Alex as he leaves.  
  
Scott turns toward Alex, who remains unfazed. "You mentioned coffee?"  
  
He doesn't bother waiting for Scott's response though and goes back to his room. In his mind's eye, Scott clearly remembers seeing Justin leaving with Alex's coffee in hand, but more than that, he remembers where he's seen his face before.  
  
"It's Tinder guy! The one you accidentally swiped on!" He crows. Alex's door swings shut.  
  
_  
  
Scott is absentmindedly preparing for his set, his attention resting more often on the entrance than the guitar he's adjusting.  
  
(He'd texted Mitch the cafe's name, address and all of his time slots for the next two weeks, before he could chicken out of it. Then spent the next ten minutes pretending he was watching the TV and not his phone.  
  
He was coming out of the bathroom when he heard his message alert go off. Scott swooped in on his phone in a flash.  
  
Mitchy ♥ : _I'll come by on Friday after class :)_  
  
Scotty: _Can't wait! ;)_  
  
He fell backward onto the couch, phone clutched tight to his chest, a giddy grin on his face. Alex leaned away, shifting sideways imperceptibly as though Scott's insanity might be contagious.)  
  
It's still early and Mitch mentioned that he has a class before this, he tells himself as he makes his way to the makeshift stage at the front of the room. Still, he can't help but feel a little disappointed. The evening crowd grows slowly and he gradually loses himself in song.  
  
He's midway through his set, in between one song and the next, when the door swings open. He glances up, more out of habit than in any real hope, and his breath catches in his throat. Outside, the sun is setting behind Mitch, casting the last of its golden rays to envelope him in a soft warm glow, before he shuts it out as he steps in.  
  
Strumming lightly, Scott starts his next song without really thinking, eyes and mind and heart and soul on the boy sitting down in the back.  
  
Mitch watches him and their eyes meet, quietly, not really separating again until the end of his set.  
  
_  
  
Later, Scott brings Mitch to the pizza place down the block, which does a mean gluten-free pizza, shares one with him and walks him home after that, taking the long way around.  
  
They're walking along the street that leads up to Mitch's apartment building, there's a chill in the air but Mitch's cheeks are pink from laughing at something Scott had said; Scott reaches out. Grabs his wrist, fingers circling around it and just holds on.  
  
Mitch looks up at him, eyes bright with amusement beneath his lashes; Scott leans down, his eyelids flutter shut, and accidentally bumps his nose into Mitch's glasses. Mitch giggles softly, Scott huffs a nervous laugh before plucking Mitch's glasses off gently and tucking it into his back pocket. He bends down and this time, Mitch reaches up, their lips meeting halfway.     
  
He slides his hand down so that they're palm to palm. And they stand for awhile, just like this, fingers and mouths entwined.  
  
(When they finally reach Mitch's apartment, Mitch's lips are soft and slightly swollen and Scott feels light-headed at the thought of being the cause of it. As Mitch turns to leave, he presses a good night into the corner of Scott's mouth, light with promise, and Scott's heart soars.)      
  
_  
  
His heart sinks when he sees Mitch's message. an image of a hairless cat, looking extremely unamused with the accompanying text: _Play date please! Saturday in the park :) -- Wyatt_  
  
"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Alex asks like it's no big deal.  
  
From the dog corner, Olaf pipes up at the sound of Alex's voice. Scott raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
("You want to what?" Kirstie asks disbelievingly. "Borrow Olaf?"  
  
"Just for a week-" He's cut off by a swift merciless jab to his side.  
  
Alex elbows him away. "What Scott _means_ is that we will take care of Olaf for you while you and Jeremy are away for the weekend."    
  
Scott nods furiously over Alex's shoulder. Kirstie studies them, unconvinced, and Alex flashes her a charming reassuring smile.)  
  
"Don't even come for me, you've seen him. I'm just going to let this second date happen and then tell him we've given the dog away afterward, which is what you should've done."  
  
"Ugh but Mitch loves animals, what if this is a deal-breaker!" Scott flops onto his back. "And why do you get to take Olaf anyway? I asked Kirstie first!"  
  
Alex spares him a disparaging glance. He calls out to Olaf, who bounds over eagerly. Scott scuttles away in a hurry and cowers in the corner in a sneezing fit.  
  
"C'mon boy, time for our date," Alex says smugly.  
  
Secretly, Scott wishes that Olaf hates Alex. Olaf trots after Alex happily, following closely at his heels when they leave.    
  
_  
  
In the end, Scott pleads off, claiming an illness. The sneezing probably helped because Mitch is sympathetic and it eats away at him. Still, he can't resist timing his coffee runs with Mitch's shifts because non-existent dog or not, he wants to see Mitch, always.  
  
Mitch comes by the cafe on one of the nights he's performing and they go back to his place afterward. Alex had texted him earlier that he was at Justin's and would bring Olaf back the next day. Scott sent him a choice emoji in return.  
  
Scott opens the door to the apartment to let Mitch in. He follows behind unthinkingly, and finds himself backed against the door, Mitch pressed invitingly into him.  
  
"Hi," he murmurs against Mitch's lips.  
  
Mitch smiles into the kiss, "Hi."  
  
Scott reaches blindly behind him, trying to find the light switch, but Mitch pulls his arm down and rests it on his waist. Scott brings his arm around it, circling and pulling him in; Mitch places a small kiss on the side of his jaw, as though rewarding Scott for finally getting with the programme.  
  
"Let's move this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"  
  
Scott was more than alright with where he was, Mitch sweet and warm in his arms. But Mitch peppers his neck with tiny kisses as he starts to back away, and ok, ok, bedroom, yes. He tries to steer them in the direction of his room without having to separate any part of his body from Mitch's, and stumbles instead, nearly tripping over the dog mat.  
  
The chew toy squeaks loudly when he steps on it and Mitch follows his gaze to the dog corner. And _oh._     
  
"Why are all your dog's things piled up in a corner?" Mitch mumbles wonderingly.  
  
"Uh." Scott tries to come up with something quick, but Mitch reaches up behind his neck to pull Scott down toward him, his shirt rides up and Scott's fingers slip beneath the hem onto smooth warm skin. "Mitch-"  
  
"Hmm?" Mitch plants a kiss in the dip between his clavicles and his fingers scrabble to find purchase.  
  
"I don't have a dog."  
  
It takes a second for the both of them to fully realise what Scott'd just blurted out. Then Mitch pulls back to look at him and he feels the loss already. Mitch blinks, slowly.  
  
"Ok, wait," Scott says, holding his hands up. "I can explain."  
  
_

  
"So, you panicked and said you were getting something for your dog?"  
  
Well, Scott wouldn't say _panicked_ exactly, but yeah. They're sitting in the living room, Mitch on one end of the couch and Scott on the other. This wasn't how he'd envisioned the night would go because, for one, there's a lot less contact between Mitch and him than he'd like, but at least it's out now. He can't help but feel a little relieved.  
  
Scott nods.  
  
"Your dog that you don't have," Mitch says. It's not really a question.  
  
"Not entirely! Olaf is Kirstie's and I was going to bring everything over to hers when she gets back," Scott starts vehemently but trails off when he sees Mitch watching him. "I just thought you should know, before anything else happens." He bites his lip and looks away.  
  
There's a moment when everything is completely still, Scott can hear the _thumpthumpthump_ of his racing heart and Mitch just sits there, looking at him.  
  
Then he moves. Just slides over the length of the couch and is suddenly right up against Scott.  
  
Scott looks up, wide-eyed, as Mitch places his hands gently on both sides of Scott's face. "That is possibly the stupidest thing anyone has ever done for me." And brings their faces together in a slow sweet kiss.  
  
Scott can do nothing but melt into it. Then he shifts, his tongue glides across Scott's lower lip. Scott's mouth fall open and suddenly it's only fast and hot as Mitch climbs into his lap.

"So where were we?" Mitch is leaning down, a smirk on his lips, and ok, ok.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Normally goes by Avi.  
> 2\. True story, I still have no idea who he was till this day.  
> 3\. Actual main character of this whole fiasco.


End file.
